Thoughts of Vengeance
by Ephriokko
Summary: A short one-shot that is set in the premise of Vaati having survived after the events of Four Swords Adventures and encountering the next incarnation of Link much later. Not yaoi.


First submission to the site. Yay, I guess?

Okay, this is probably going to be lame. I'm not new to the fact that I'm really quite horrible at writing fanfictions. It doesn't help that I'm not too great at writing from the first person, either. It also doesn't help that it's 8 AM, I've been awake since last night, and I'm informed that I have the flu. Not to mention that I've only ever played one game with this character even in it. Granted, I know a bunch about 'im, but it feels weird writing a character I've only encountered once.

Spelling and grammar mistakes are likely inevitable, given my lack of sleep... this is little more than a one-shot at best. I'm painfully out of practice in creating actual plots, especially endings. If I knew how to do it in the first place, anyway. I'd be kind of happy if anyone bothered to read this little piece of junk at all, actually. If only I could write character personalities better.

Maybe someone out there's gonna like this, I don't know. I certainly wish I could've done better, but leaving my profile utterly devoid of anything seems strange to me. I _do_ need some practice in writing, after all.

I suppose I ought to get on with it, so don't worry. No more ranting by me after this, I promise. Whether that's a good thing to you or not is really your choice...

---

I resentfully regarded the sleeping form below me. It was hard to believe that such a simple-minded, idiotic child had managed to defeat me not once, but _three times_ in his past lifetimes.

There was always the fact that he surely would not have succeeded in the slightest if it were not due to the intervention of the Goddesses. And that sacred sword… Oh, how I _loathe_ that cursed scrap of metal! It is perhaps ironic that the very blade which invariably seemed to strike me down so many times was forged by my own former people.

To think that I was once one of those helpless, peace-loving Minish… the very thought fills me with anger! I'm not like those pathetic fools! The only noteworthy accomplishment ever made in that society was the Wishing Cap… but that brings back memories of someone I despise nearly as much as this child before me.

It was likely due to several other factors, actually, that the kid was able to defeat me, but it made the humiliation burn no less. I, Vaati, the Sorcerer of Winds, repeatedly bested by an inexperienced child? The very notion is laughable! If only it weren't true.

I'm not sure why I had hesitations about killing the boy right there and then. Something about it didn't seem quite right; but why should that matter? I'm perfectly qualified to be despised by all, given my past accomplishments, and it's a fact I hold in high regard. Part of me screamed to forget my pride and end his life; the other protested at the thought of such a cheap victory.

After all, it wasn't quite as _fun_ if there wasn't even a decent fight to accompany his demise. No, I wanted more than to simply allow this child to enjoy a quick, clean death. I wanted to make him suffer, to realize the frustration of what I've endured at his hands, to finally _pay_ for getting in my way so many times. I could be holding dominion over Hyrule and all of its inhabitants if it weren't for one thing—an unusually lucky boy holding an accursed blade.

I remained there for a while, and as the night drifted by, I struggled to make one seemingly simple decision—whether or not to kill that miserable wretch where he lay. I held out my hand as the air around me whipped into motion, becoming more violent by the second and directing itself towards the figure that was helplessly sprawled in front of me. I held the invisible blade at my fingertips, knowing that all I had to do to kill the child in front of me was to pierce his body with it. And yet… I couldn't bring myself to strike him.

I cursed loudly, momentarily forgetting the dozing characters around me.

Why could I not perform one simple task? I've killed before—men, women, and children, it doesn't make a difference who they were if they got in my way. It should have been easy; I hated that child more than anything else I could think of, and if he were to die my plans could finally succeed. No one could possibly comprehend how utterly _frustrating_ it is to spend so long plotting complex schemes while biding my time inside that accursed blade, only for them to be easily destroyed by a simpleton who only knows how to swing around a sword.

_Kill the boy before he becomes a nuisance!_

But even now, I know that satisfaction will never be mine until I strike him down when he truly believes that he will succeed. I _need_ to see him realize that he will not succeed, to know that his end is inevitable… I need to break his spirit before I break his body as well. That moment of glory would be worth any risks.

The wind around my hand died down as I continued to stare at his unconscious body. Kill him and guarantee success, or wait with a possibility of satisfaction…?

The worst that could happen would to be sealed in the accursed sword once again; try as they might, the Goddesses have never succeeded in getting their little pawn to strike me down permanently. It wasn't an altogether appealing thought; while I'd managed to avoid capture the last time by faking my death as Ganon revealed himself, it hadn't been pleasant to develop a new plan altogether. I despise Ganondorf for taking advantage of me, and soon he will rue the day that he ever crossed me!

But the time for that was not now. Perhaps in the future, but I had a score to settle with that brat. It should be easy, given that pulling out the sword to gain three more allies was not an option; unless he wanted to release the seal on Ganon, of course. The seal will weaken by itself over time, but I'll deal with that when it happens. The important part is that he will be forced to rule out the option of using the sword he previously sealed me with.

A smirk spread itself across my face, knowing that I had come to a decision. I looked disdainfully at the unprotected, oblivious hero below me. How could he possibly hope to get anywhere if he did not even set up precautionary measures for a nocturnal ambush? The kid would be lucky to survive long enough to meet me!

I still can't believe that this could possibly be the same soul that had struck me down so many times before. It'd be a real shame if he were to die before I could exact my revenge.

As the sun began to crept over the horizon, signaling the dawn of a new day, I turned to make my leave. The child was still sleeping like a log, and his companions weren't doing much better. I shook my head disgustedly, unable to believe that they possibly hoped to accomplish anything. I levitated higher into the sky before swiftly turning towards my current adobe—the Tower of Winds.

My thoughts strayed back to the oblivious child not yet aware of his destiny. He'd quickly learn. _I'd be keeping an eye on this one. No matter what happens, he must come to me… alive. I will not allow for him to die an easy death. For the humiliation and pain… he will suffer._


End file.
